Timeless Moments
by Kuronosogi
Summary: Everyone is on a cruise ship and Oz wants to do the Titanic pose with Gilbert. short cute fluff, Ozbert, Enjoy!


**I love titanic**

 **and I love Ozbert**

 **boom this was made. Contains yaoi -just kissing- yadda yadda enjoy**

* * *

"Oz I don't think this is a good idea" Gil assured as he let his master pull on his coat sleeve.

"Argh Gil I've ever been on a cruise before, come on we have to do it."

"bu- but it sounds dangerous" stuttered the Raven as they got closer to the door that led to the head of the ship. Looking through the window Gil felt a bit dizzy at the sight of the waves in the distance. "I think it will be safer to stay here" he lost Oz's grip and was heading back to their cabin. Oz sighed "Okay but I hope you can live with the guilt, if I fall of the edge" Oz added and skipped out the cockpit onto the ships deck.

Gil sighed with defeat and watched his master struggle with the strong wind as the door closed. He smiled as his master tried to maintain his balance. He took of his hat, since the wind would blow it away, and decided to assist his master.

Oz made it to the bow of the ship as he leant on the railing, arms crossed to keep warm as he breathed in the clear salt air. The blonde closed his eyes and listened to crashing waves, the sound of seagulls flying above and the faint rustle of his clothes as the cool breeze stroked his skin. It felt soothing. He opened his eyes and stared at the distance.

Despite the cold air the view was warm as the sun was beginning to set, the clouds thinned making beams of sunlight stretch across the seas surface. It was a magnificent sight. The blonde shivered and tightened his arms around his chest. Causing himself to lose grip on the railing as he lost his balance for a split second. Suddenly he was caught in a black blanket and strong arms snaked around his waist holding him steady. Oz felt instant warmth as he sunk into Gilbert's chest. "You alright master"

Oz smiled at the sight of those golden eyes. "I am now" he said feeling a hot blush rise in his cheeks, It was then that Oz noticed he was wrapped in Gil's coat jacket causing his blush to deepen, thankfully the cool breeze felt good on his face. The blonde clutched the coat and Gilbert's arms loosened as he held onto the railings to maintain his own balance. Trapping his master, Oz could feel the heat from Gil's chest on the back of his neck as they both took in the view of the sea and sky. The boy felt secure and safe in Gil's presence and for a long time he felt at peace. Like they were the only people on the ship, with just the ocean and the sun watching them.

Gilbert felt the same except he didn't look at the view as much. No, instead he looked down at his master and how much he was enjoying the sight. Gilbert's sunshine wasn't in the sky or among the clouds. It was right here on this very ship. From his master's golden hair, to his emerald eyes and his cream skin. A being to pure to touch. Gil knew all too well about his feelings for his master. And he knew too well to keep them secret, but the very sight of him made Gil's heart pound. He feared Oz hearing it over the thrashing waves.

Then in a flash Oz grabbed the railings and propped his feet onto the edge of the ships bow. Suddenly he was almost the same height as the Raven. Alarm bells rang and Gil immediately held Oz with one arm and the railing with other. As Oz raised his arms from side to side, posing as a capital 'T'.

Oz laughed at Gil's sudden reaction "did I scare you"

Gilbert let out a long breath. Fearing he was too-close to losing his lover to the sea. "do-dont ever do that again Oz!"

The blonde just laughed and leant into Gil. The man rested his chin onto his master's shoulder and tightened his grip around Oz's waist. Fearing the wind would pluck him right out of his arms and be lost forever. The two steadied each other as the ship rode the waves. Gil's long jacket fluttered in the air as the clasps clicked against the metal rails. The breeze grew strong but the two felt like they were floating on air. Gilbert smiled as he watched his master's slender arms appear from the baggy sleeves. Oz's soft hair fluttered against his face as he watched the boy's smile grow bigger. It made the Raven blush, the very thought of having a god in his arms bewildered him to an extent that it gave him courage.

Refusing to risk their safety. Gil prompted to lose the arm that held Oz instead. He stroked the boy's side and slid up his shoulder blade and across one of his raised arms. He slowly entwined his fingers into Oz's. Making the boy react. Oz squeezed the man's fingers and turned to face him. They stared into each other and inched towards the other. Gil's fear of rejection grew stronger whilst Oz felt a rush of nerves from making a mistake. It felt like eternity for their lips to meet. Till finally as their eyes closed so did the contact. Oz cupped Gil's face as their soft velvet lips met again and again. Gil licked Oz's bottom lip. But Oz entered before Gil had the chance. Their tongues danced as swiftly as their clothes in the wind.

The sun was so close to setting but it wasn't needed. The warmth they felt from each other was more than any ball of fire. Reluctantly they separated for air and made a small, embarrassed laugh. "wow that was something" said Oz

Gil nodded hoping he wouldn't say anything more. "Gil that was-" the fear of rejection resurfaced.

"that was amazing". Oz clasped his hands around the man's neck. "I wish you told me sooner I would have booked a separate room"

Gil just laughed as he embraced Oz tightly. **"** seems **we'll have to stay forever this way"** Gilbert looked into Oz eyes. "and the others would have to miss us for the night".

Oz tilted his head in question, "what do you mean"

"well I found a cosy carriage down in the cargo hold" Gil raised his eyebrows in a playful motion "somewhere no one will find us"

"Not even Break-"

Gil nodded "Not even Break"

Oz laughed and jumped onto Gil. The latter caught him and carried him across the deck. Making their way to the cargo hold. Away from prying eyes.

* * *

In the distance Break handed Sharon a bag of money "my lady you have won this bet"

"thank you Break, I did say they would do the Titanic pose. Its absolutely timeless"

Break sighed "and I was certain that Oz was going with the shoe in the water so he could give Raven a heart attack"

"never mind Break you might win with what position they'll try down at cargo"

"One thing my lady"

"yes Break"

"where did you leave Alice after your game of hide and seek?"

 **You'll** **be pleased to hear that there was no iceberg on this particular adaptation. They got back safely and Alice was a bit traumatized. Hope you enjoyed it xD**


End file.
